scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor
The Doctor 'is a Gallifreyan timelord, and apparent "greatest defender" of the Omniverse. He travels the multiverse with his "companions", helping those in need, defeating villains, and other deeds. Reincarnations and History 10th Doctor The tenth regeneration of the Doctor had a more lively and amiable personality than his previous. He is known to hate pears, and has a strange obsession with fried chicken. 'The Marker Incident After the TARDIS landed in a city named Tuefort, he and Donna soon found out about the Black Marker that plagued the town and regularly turned civilians into necromorphs, he seeks to understand the Marker and help the town of it's regular outbreaks. Soon, he is confronted by an army of Pete's World Cybermen who are infected by the Marker, and hides with Alfio in an underground bunker. He later teams up Dr. Alfio to take the Marker to a Cyber Tomb in Trumpus 3. 11th Doctor The eleventh regeneration of the Doctor was much happier and more enthusiastic than all of the other regenerations. This regeneration seemed to show a taste for fish fingers and custard. 'Australium Dalek Incident' The Doctor is confronted by his companion, Rory, who brings news that Adolf Hitler stole the Australium Dalek in order to create nuclear weapons. The Doctor, denying this, seeks out to save the artifact from the Nazi army. 'Shrek and Rum-p'ta Incident' An android spaceship version of the Doctor came to the War of Drugia to fight the Flood, "just to get attention". He later helps MARK-6, Rum-p'ta and Shrek find a fleeing Silent by unlocking the door to a Nazi bunker. After greeting the Slender refugees, he agrees to get them back to Earth. He also travels to Yomamaland and unwittingly helps the Silent regrow his species there. He loses his TARDIS to Shrek and Tito Dick for four months. He also becomes possessed by HABIT. The TARDIS explodes, and the SCP Foundation comes to take HABIT. Soon, Harambe appears and attacks them. The Doctor opened a portal to the Walking Dead universe to escape. There, the Doctor and Shrek got in a fight because Shrek pooped. He revealed that he was a teselecta, and shot nukes into Shrek's mouth, killing him. 12th Doctor An old person 'Dr who and the spaghetti incident' The Doctor was in the TARDIS, and suddenly insulted Clara. He then admits he doesn't know what came over him. Soon enough, an ancient CyberSquid appears and asks for spaghetti. The Doctor agrees, and they then find spaghetti on an unidentified planet. 'Jimbles Notronbo vs the Multiverse' In the 6th chapter of this book, the Doctor arrives to investigate severe space-time distortions caused by Jimbles' early experiments in portal technology. Jimbles initially denies having anything to do with the distortions, but the Doctor knows he is lying. Jimbles tries shooting the Doctor with an AK-47 but the Doctor jammed the gun with his sonic screwdriver, and in response Jimbles runs back into his house, locks the door and makes a swarm of robotic bees he made attack the Doctor. Jimbles then uses his portal machine to teleport to an island near China many centuries in the past. The Doctor has since tried his best to hunt down Jimbles to extract revenge. Category:Characters Category:Timelords Category:Male